1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, image processing methods, and programs, and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method capable of performing predetermined processing upon an original image and reproducing the processed image each time the original image is reproduced, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques allowing users to easily process images are becoming increasingly popular.
When editing of moving images captured by video cameras or the like is performed, linear editing is often employed. In linear editing, original image data is subjected to various processing operations while being reproduced, and the processed image data is then recorded on another recording medium.
In the case of the above-described linear editing, if the “copy once” rule is adopted for original image data, it is impossible to reproduce the original image data that has already been recorded on a recording medium such as a VTR (Video Tape Recorder) so as to edit it and record the edited image data.
Accordingly, in order to solve such a problem, a method of storing a process of providing instructions for editing an image in advance is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-202944.